Phone Call
by hisui459
Summary: Cloud calls Reno for a late night... talk.


**Title:** Phone Call

**Author:** Youkonohisui

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Reno, language, yaoi

**Notes:** This is basically a sequel to Lips of an Angel, but can easily stand alone. It's also not a songfic, even though Lips of an Angel was.

**Characters:** Reno, Cloud

**Fandom:** FFVII

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters contained herein. I merely borrow them for my own perverted entertainment… and what perverted entertainment it is… naughty grin

**Word Count:** 1,447

**Summary:** Cloud calls Reno for a late night… talk.

--

Reno's phone vibrated quietly against his hip. It was still on silent after his recent return from a late night mission. He wondered who would be calling him at three o'clock in the morning besides his partner or his boss, but Rufus would have simply texted him because he hadn't checked in yet, so his boss still thought he was on the mission, and he had just talked to Rude, so it wasn't him either. Curiosity and a heady dose of adrenaline still coursing strongly through his veins, the Turk barely glanced at the number to confirm his assumptions before answering the phone with a guarded "Hello?" The familiar voice of a blonde whispered across his eardrum.

"Hello, Reno. I…"

Reno could almost hear Cloud cursing himself for being so reticent all the time; because of it, he didn't know what to say now. The redhead picked out a quiet sigh.

"I… just… nevermind."

_Click._

With a slight grin, Reno stared at the phone for a moment in amusement before calling the blonde back, almost expecting him to ignore the return call.

"Hello, Reno."

"That's exactly what you said last time; didn't think of anything better yet?" Without pausing for Cloud to answer, Reno continued. "So what did you want with this Turk in the middle of the night?"

Cloud remained silent.

"Come on, Cloud. I at least know you well enough to know that you wouldn't call me just for shits and giggles, especially in the middle of the night. You barely use the damn thing at all, as far as I've heard."

Cloud still said nothing, encouraging the silence.

Slightly concerned now, Reno murmured "Is everyone alright? Is Tifa or the kids in some trouble?"

That brought a reaction out of Cloud.

"No! This has nothing to do with them. Everyone's fine."

Reno relaxed once more, stretching out on his bed where he had collapsed after getting back to his apartment from his assignment.

"So…? What is it?"

"I… I just wanted… to talk, I guess. Maybe see you."

Something in Cloud's voice rang untrue to Reno's mind; it was finely tuned to pick out deceit.

"Is that all?"

Another pause on Cloud's end. Then—

"I'm… feeling dicey. I just got back from a delivery, and I had to fight a couple of times coming back through the wastes. I still have too much adrenaline in my system to just go home and sleep."

Reno recognized his own trouble in Cloud. After getting back, he felt too revved up to go to sleep, though he had gone to bed. He could still feel the rush in his bones, ready to rise to the surface.

"So… you want to get together somewhere, or…?"

"Or?" Cloud sounded intrigued.

"Or" Reno let a bit of a sensuous purr enter his voice, "we could do something right here, right now."

Cloud's voice was considerably more breathy when he answered. "Yes…"

Reno smirked at Cloud's response and let his free hand unbutton the last three fastened buttons on the shirt of his uniform. "Where are you right now?"

"A hotel room. I told you I didn't want to go home yet."

"God, a hotel room. Perfect, Cloud," Reno moaned softly, lasciviously.

A small whimper was his only response.

"Get on the bed, Cloud, and close your eyes."

"I am. Where are you?"

"I'm on my bed, too. Now, take off your shirt so I can see your delicious chest."

Reno heard the rustling of fabric and slightly labored breathing.

Cloud let out a short laugh. "You wouldn't believe how hard just this is making me."

Reno groaned at the image. "Gods above, Cloud; you are so fucking hot."

"Oh, really?" Reno could hear the smugness in Cloud's voice. "So I guess if I told you that my pants were undone, too, it'd make you even hotter…?"

Reno took a moment to imagine that: Cloud lying back on a bed, shirt off, pants undone, and a smug grin on his face.

"Shit!—" Reno scrambled to unfasten his own pants and slip a hand in to take off the edge.

He heard Cloud laughing in the background.

"What?" he asked, indignant.

"You're already touching your dick, aren't you?" Cloud replied in a sinfully sexy voice.

Reno swallowed and removed his hand slowly, not really sure how well Cloud could hear.

"No."

"Liar."

"I bet you're just as hard as I am, Cloud, so don't give me that," Reno said. "I bet your nipples are stiff, too," he added lustily. "Run your fingers across them. Maybe add some pinching and twisting..."

"As long as you do it with me."

Reno released a low groan. "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

Together, they stroked their own puckered flesh, each imagining it was the other doing it. Breathing accelerated and soft moans echoed each other over the phone line.

"Reno, mmm… it feels so good when you touch me…"

Reno's mind was reeling. Was this really Cloud? His chocobo-head Cloud? He wished fervently he could see the blonde's face, lost in passion. It had been so long.

"Gods above, I wanna fuck you so bad."

"Reno…" Cloud moaned. Even over the phone, the sound made Reno's cock jump.

Speaking breathlessly into the phone, Cloud asked, "And if you were here, what would you do?"

Unbeknownst to Cloud, a wicked grin curved Reno's lips.

"If I were there, I'd take your fingers and stick them in that sweet mouth of yours. Go on and do it, Cloud."

A low moan vibrated over the phone followed by a soft sucking sound.

"I'd take off all your clothes, so nothing would get in my way of your skin. And I'd touch you everywhere, everywhere but your cock, even though you'd try to get me to do _something_ to it. I'd touch your nipples… and that hard chest of yours. I'd trace your abs with my tongue and suck at your navel, but I wouldn't go near your cock."

Reno took a moment to slip his pants off.

"Then, after you got them good and wet, I'd take your fingers and slide them into your tight ass—"

A keening cry cut Reno off.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I'd just step back and watch you, lost in pleasuring yourself. You, all covered in sweat, sprawled out on top of the covers, head thrown back, eyes shut tight. Your body would arch under my gaze and your ass would clench around your own fingers. Your dick, hot and heavy, would leak all over your stomach, but I wouldn't let you touch it." Reno paused. "Getting close yet, Cloud?" he asked, a smirk in his voice.

"God, yes…"

"You can call me Reno."

"Shut—"

"And then," Reno breathed, "just when I knew you were almost to the breaking point, I'd make you stop. Let you thrust into nothing but air in your frustration."

Just as if he were there, Reno imagined Cloud's bright blue eyes, gone dark with lust, shoot open, glaring daggers.

"Reno…" A warning growl.

Unperturbed, Reno continued. "And just when you felt like simply dying of horniness, I'd slide into you, and you'd grab your dick. I'd thrust into that hot heat over and over, even as you touched yourself."

Heavy breathing on both sides of the line as both men worked their dicks furiously, nearing completion.

"Moan for me, Cloud. Tell me how much you love it."

"Reno…" A panting breath. "God, you feel so good…!"

Reno fisted his cock, every stroke bringing him nearer to the end as he listened to flesh striking flesh over the phone. It was a sound he knew well.

"R-Reno, I wanna come! Please! Let me come!"

"Come for me, Cloud. Come hard!"

A sobbing moan of relief passed over the line and traveled straight to Reno's cock, but it wasn't quite enough. However, Reno had only to picture Cloud in the aftermath of his orgasm—sweaty, panting, limp, and covered in his own come—to reach his peak as well.

Silence over the line. The only sound was from soft moans as tremors of pleasure washed over the men and panting as they tried to catch their breath.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Cloud spoke, still slightly breathless.

"You know, Reno… I rented this room for the whole night…"

"I am so there."

Cloud quickly relayed his location.

"I'll be waiting… but if you make me wait too long, I may just start without you…"

Reno stood, rushing back into his clothes. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Only if you get here quick."

The last thing Reno heard before the line went dead was Cloud laughing.


End file.
